


shimmer

by seonghwangel



Series: my nct fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, donghyuck is a makeup artist, jaemin is a shy baby, mark is literally whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwangel/pseuds/seonghwangel
Summary: "You should wear that sparkly shit more often," Mark suggested, Jaemin laughing in response."You mean eyeshadow?" he corrected making Mark pout. "At least you tried," he sarcastically patted Mark's hand that was currently resting on his knee under the table."But I'm serious! It makes you look like a model. Not that you don't already look like one! But y'know what I mean," Mark rambled and Jaemin couldn't help but think about how someone could be so cute.





	shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> wow another markmin fic?? i'm sorry but i WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP
> 
> anyways, as usual, hope you enjoy this because it made me so happy to write hehe

"Please, Nana?" Donghyuck begged, tugging on the sleeve of the younger. Jaemin frowned staring at his best friend.

"For the last time, I said no," Jaemin stated blandly, pulling his arm away from Donghyuck, going back to deciding what jacket to wear. Donghyuck huffed, plopping down on the bed (just a little overexaggerated) and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Minnie, he's literally _in love_ with you! He won't mind. If anything, he'll love it! Can I just do a little bit, please?" Jaemin thought for a moment. He'd always wanted to try wearing makeup but never had the confidence to. Maybe he'll just wear it for today.

"Fine," Jaemin sighed. Donghyuck's eyes lit up as he cheered, grabbing Jaemin's wrist and dragging him to his room. Jaemin nearly stumbled at the speed, tripping a few times before he was forcefully shoved into a swivel chair. Jaemin watched silently as Donghyuck grabbed a bag from his drawer, pulling random pallets and brushes out before laying them neatly across the desk. Jaemin was a little overwhelmed at all the items, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Okay, just keep your eyes shut and let me do the magic," Donghyuck whispered making Jaemin groan. _What had he gotten himself into?_

-

Thirty minutes later (that seemed way too long for Jaemin), Donghyuck finally set the eyeliner down, standing back to admire his work.

"Are you done yet?" Jaemin asked, his eyes still shut. 

"Yeah, you wanna see?" Jaemin took a deep breath before he nodded, opening his eyes as Donghyuck spun him around in his chair to face the large mirror that was set up against the wall. Jaemin's jaw droped as he stared at himself in the mirror.

His eyelids were dusted with a light pink, a sparkly shimmer covering it with a wing that brought out his eyes. His lips were covered in a gloss that smelt like cherries and his cheekbones shone with a pretty highlight. He sat there shocked, Donghyuck smiling smugly behind him.

"Hyuck..." Jaemin started, still speechless. Donghyuck laughed a bit, pulling Jaemin out of the chair.

"You love it, I know. Now go finish getting ready so you're not late for your date," Donghyuck pushed Jaemin out of his room harshly, giving an innocent wave making Jaemin roll his eyes.

-

Jaemin walked into the cafe wearing a white oversized sweater, the sleeves hanging a bit past his fingertips (making his frame look a bit smaller) and light washed jeans that were cuffed at his ankles along with some vans. He clutched the tips of his sleeves into his hands as he spotted Mark in the back corner, seated at a table by the window that looked over the waterfront. His heart pounded a bit as he made his way over to the older he looked _perfect_ in his simple grey hoodie and black ripped jeans. 

He didn't know why he felt so anxious. Maybe it was because of the shimmer that sat on his lids. He nibbled his lip as he neared Mark, the older looking up from his phone, smiling as he saw the younger walking towards him. 

"Hey jagi," Mark greeted, standing up so that he could pull Jaemin into a hug. Jaemin sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, the familiar feeling of the older calming his nerves.

Once they finally pulled out of the hug, they sat down, Mark already had ordered drinks for them. Mark's eyes widened as he properly got a good look of Jaemin, the sun reflecting off of his highlight and making the shimmer on his lids sparkle just a bit more. Jaemin began to feel self-conscious under Mark's gaze as he lowered his head a bit, trying to mutter out an excuse.

"Donghyuck just wanted to try something and he said that you'd like it and if you don't that's oka-" Mark cut off Jaemin's rambling by grabbing his hand under the table making Jaemin look up at him, Mark getting lost in his beautiful eyes already.

"Jaemin, you look beautiful," Mark spoke truthfully making Jaemin turn to look out the window, trying to cover how flustered he was. Mark chuckled a bit, turning Jaemin's head towards him with a light finger, almost breathless at how lovely his boyfriend was. "God, you're so beautiful,"

Jaemin didn't miss the way Mark's eyes flickered down to his glossy lips, just the thought of kissing Mark already making his body warm. Mark continued to stare at Jaemin making the younger groan in exasperation.

"Just kiss me already," Jaemin huffed. Mark didn't hesitate to lean across the table, pulling the younger closer by the back of his neck until their lips touched. Jaemin tasted like cherries (must've been the gloss) and Mark couldn't get enough as he lightly nibbled on Jaemin's lower lip. Jaemin sighed into the kiss, his whole body melting. The sun was setting behind them, an orangish hue casting over the both of them through the window and honestly, Jaemin couldn't feel more content.

"Aish, no PDA," a voice that belonged to Donghyuck's cousin, Lee Jeno, sounded, breaking the two apart. There was no bite in it though, as he smiled fondly at the two.

"No jam," Mark muttered making Jeno throw an 'I heard that!' over his shoulder. Jaemin giggled a bit, watching the interaction, catching Mark's attention once again.

"You should wear that sparkly shit more often," Mark suggested, Jaemin laughing in response.

"You mean eyeshadow?" he corrected making Mark pout. "At least you tried," he sarcastically patted Mark's hand that was currently resting on his knee under the table.

"But I'm serious! It makes you look like a model. Not that you don't already look like one! But y'know what I mean," Mark rambled and Jaemin couldn't help but think about how someone could be so cute.

"But you're cuter," Mark replied making Jaemin realize that he had said that out loud. Jaemin's cheeks began to burn up and Mark smiled a bit. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you, jagiya,"

"I love you even more,"

**Author's Note:**

> anddd that's the end! thank you for reading 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED <33
> 
> go scream at me on insta (@/hyunjinscherry)


End file.
